hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Anomalies
Anomalies begin to occur when the player reaches a certain level. They are essentially blends of two Modes, with the exception of Past and Reflections (This is likely the reason for Boggarts and Distortions). However, unlike a normal scene, they cost more energy to explore and award more coins and experience. They can also be expelled with particular items at the cost of no energy, for similar rewards. All anomalies drop a white key for the Survival Kit if it is has appeared that day. Anomalies only occur in areas recently searched by the player; leaving or never exploring a location will not produce an anomaly there without summoning it. If an Anomaly is on a location, the usual 4 Boosts that the player is prompted to use before entering a location will not appear. In addition, misclicking on the screen will cause time to count down faster. This happens with only two fast misclicks rather than the game's usual of three. Night Terrors "Night Terrors is a phenomenon known to all citizens. Creatures from childhood fears and nightmares, released from the subconscious, lurk in dark corners and hide within mirrors. It takes considerable will to resist these delusions." '' Effect: Silhouettes & Night mode. Summon: Scary Toy Dispel: Old Lantern Additional Cost: 5 Energy Boggarts "Noisy, pesky, but relatively harmless urban spirits, they can make an awful mess and steal a citizen's belongings." Effect: Speeds up time for 10 seconds on misclicks. Summon: A Jar of Jam Dispel: A Bunch of Firecrackers Additional Cost: 5 energy Distortions ''"The phenomenon received its name 'Distortions' due to its unique properties. The anomaly causes one of the items titles to occasionally lose one letter, making your search even harder." Effect: Items on the list lose letters every three seconds. Summon: Magnetic Coil Dispel: Alchemical Flask Additional Cost: 10 energy Sinister Shadows "They say that Sinister Shadows comes from the very depths of the City. Black shapes appear from dark corners and crawl on the walls, plunging the location into deep darkness. Black tentacles stretch toward the victims and horrifying whispers drive them mad." Effect: Similar Items mode at Night. Summon: Octopus Ink Dispel: Rune of Silence Additional Cost: 10 energy Bats "Bats usually hide in ruined buildings or similar hideouts, abundant within the City's borders. Any careless movement or sharp sound fills the location like a dark cloud even light is unable to penetrate." Effect: Abracadabra mode with Similar Items. Summon: Old Medallion Dispel: Sonic Cannon Additional Cost: 15 energy Electrum "Born inside the Tesla generator, this anomaly often appears near very potent artifacts. Electrical charges strike the walls, dramatically hampering any exploration efforts." Effect: Abracadabra mode at Night * Significantly less items need to be found to complete the scene. Summon: Tesla Generator Dispel: Tesla Lightning Rod Additional Cost: 20 energy Poltergeist "When the Poltergeist visits a location, strange things begin to happen. The evil spirit can move any item with no regard to its mass and can even turn a person upside down. One can only guess if it's himself or the scenery that's inverted." Effect: Flips over the scene. Summon: Mystical Bell Dispel: Proton Trap Additional Cost: 20 energy affected by the Poltergeist.]] Moves "This unusual effect stops time in the mini-games. You can take as much time as you need to think through each move, but you must win the game within the allocated number of moves. Use your moves wisely. Good Luck!" The "Moves" anomaly changes the rules of the mini-games. There is no time restriction, but the player must win the mini-game in a particular number of moves. Summon: Magic Lamp Dispel: Glowing Skull Additional Cost: 10 energy Stone Summon: None Dispel: None Additional Cost: ? energy Ice ''"Frost patterns cover the gaming machine, making the mini-game more difficult to complete. Ice appears from time to time above one of the existing yellow cells. Stop the anomaly by clearing the ice from the field!" '' Summon: None Dispel: None Additional Cost: 7 energy Chain Summon: None Dispel: None Skull Additional Cost: ? energy Summoners and Dispellers Anomalies can be summoned randomly with items in a player's inventory. Using the 'show me' button on a quest that requires a summon or anomaly to be active will make it always target that location. In addition, Anomalies can be removed with certain items as well, which may or may not be desirable. They still drop any items, EXP, keys, or coins they otherwise would have. Summoners and dispellers can be purchased with rubies as needed, but also found in any Events with gifts. Trivia * During the Glass Trap event (August 2018), two new anomalies were introduced. "Ice" and "Stone" ** These anomalies have no summoners nor do they have dispellers * During the same event, a player can notice that there's another anomaly to be introduced called "Chain" Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Locations * Table of Contents Category:Gameplay